


【坂银】顾名思义的万事屋（R15）

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX





	【坂银】顾名思义的万事屋（R15）

CP：坂本辰马X坂田银时

◎循环Trouble Maker的产物  
◎点点高桂成分有  
◎这真是瞎几把写的东西

 

擦肩而过的瞬间被人精准又谨慎地塞了张纸团。

即刻四目交汇，能从对方眼中读取到的信息闪过脑海，只有彼此能懂的眼神示意暗含着复杂暧昧的情感，没有温度的纸面抵触在湿热的手心中沾到点点汗液，那人猩红的眸中带了丝丝狡黠。

没有时间来反应，几乎是光速心领神会过后便紧紧地将纸团攥在冒汗的手心里，擦在一起的指腹多了层湿润的感觉。未曾停下过脚步，肩头轻撞完毕也就头也不回地背道而驰，墨镜微垂，恢复色彩的视野从沉暗的黑色中逃脱出来，眺望到的是无比清晰的走廊尽头。

离开大厦，背靠在私家车冰冷的靠垫上时才轻微喘了口气，打开驾驶座车门的陆奥也准备就绪，握上方向盘犹豫了一会儿，小幅度侧头往后方转移了注意，冷淡地问道：“今晚有安排？”

坂本仔细地将那个人塞给他的纸团展开，每一步都完美谨慎，准确捕捉到皱在一起的纸面上写着的一行字的关键信息，他几乎是脱口而出地回答自己这位一直替他安排行程的私人助理：“今晚你先回去休息吧，没什么重要的事情。”

“坂田银时约你了？”陆奥领会于心，还是忍不住问了一句，“别给我喝酒就行，没人来接你。”

停滞在不工整字迹上的目光带着浓厚的兴趣，专心致志地研读着那个人写给自己的每一个字、每一笔一划，嘴角的笑意若隐若现。“啊哈哈哈，不会麻烦你的。”

今晚十点老地方见。

 

◇

 

他第一次见到那个人是在于商业界位高权重的高杉家的酒宴上，充斥着纸醉金迷氛围的盛大宴会邀请的宾客对象范围略广，凡是做生意的人都可以到场，不乏大型企业集团的骨干高层，反倒是没什么声望的商人不太愿意前来插一脚，其中浅显易懂的道理谁都心知肚明。

经营着繁荣的坂本家业，自是从以往尚且年轻的时候跟着家父四处经商便记熟了商业界的大面孔，踏进金碧辉煌的酒宴会所抬头便是标准的商业微笑，信手拈来地叫出每位不论身价高低的人的名字，熟练地打着必要的寒暄和招呼，对他来说话题总是无中生有。

“坂本。”酒宴的举办人正是高杉家现今的实权掌握者，与自己年龄相仿的高杉晋助，在风云莫测、竞争残酷的商业界中倒是和他称得上友人。稍作一想离上次已有半年没有见面，再次重逢多少掺杂了些来自旧友的喜悦，坂本热情地回应道：“好久不见了，高杉，近来还好吗？…奇怪，今天没看见假发啊，他没来吗？”

“还不错，劳烦挂念。假发最近胃不太好喝不了酒，没让他来。那家伙倒是挂念你，让我向你带一句问候。”服务生路过身旁，高杉顺手端起装盛香槟的高脚杯递给坂本，语调平淡，倒也不像是发生了什么的模样。“行情倒是稳定，我这边也不至于太费心思，只是些蝼蚁的争斗罢了。此次开办酒宴也不为别的，就是想介绍个人你认识一下。”

“啊哈哈哈，和假发也有些时日没见了，你们感情还好吧？麻烦你也帮我问候回去吧。当中间人的话也不至于搞得这么大阵仗吧。与其说是专门介绍给我，不如说是向公开推举那个人比较合适？”坂本笑着和他轻碰酒杯，有心无意地揭开他的话中话，“感觉会很了不得呢。不介意的话，提前透露一下是个什么样的人？”

高杉轻描淡写地拒绝道：“我介意。待会儿你就知道了，好好看着就行。”

完了还特意补充一句，“…其实，从某种意义上来讲，确实是专门介绍给你的。”

坂本不太明白他的意思。

 

◇

 

万事屋的老板坂田银时。

坂本寻思着这也不是个大企业，以贵公司目前的水准顶多游走在中上阶段，服务行业虽然清新脱俗业绩却不太能保证…高杉公开介绍这个人究竟是为了什么，还是为了推广吧，如果目的在于借着高杉家的名号推波助澜帮人宣传一把，表明他与高杉家密不可分的关系倒也合情合理。

“喂，坂本，这边。”高杉叫自己过去，他身边站着的是那位…坂田先生。

“坂本，这是银时，我以前的同窗。”高杉简要介绍了一下，又凑过去压低声音悄悄透露道，“…你不是一直想要个伴，他干万事屋的，价出高点说不定能让你圆满。”

“…不是，我觉得你好像对我的意思有点误解。”  
“怎么不行。我就介绍到这儿，过会儿万齐会替我继续主持，我得回去照顾假发就要先走一步，你好好把握。”

“高、高杉！别走啊！”坂本郁闷。

只留下他一人孤军奋战。抬眸间顿时对上的视线带了点打量，面前人散发着慵懒的气息，单挑眉头倒是对他很感兴趣。“…坂本先生？”

被点到名的坂本头皮发麻，脑子里回想着高杉说的话就觉得脑壳疼。他有些生硬地回话:“…你好，坂田先生，我是坂本辰马。”

要不是两个友人每次在自己面前有意无意地整日秀恩爱他哪至于也想尽快找个伴谈恋爱。仔细想想自己也快到中年了，马上奔三的年纪对男人来说虽然不算什么，但是谁又不想找个心爱的人自此穷极一生，早些结婚总是好的。…但也没讲过自己的结婚对象不能是女人啊，坂本苦笑着高杉怎么就给他介绍了个相同染色体的人。

但是。坂本不能否认的是，他竟然真的对这个人很来电。仔细打量全身上下，得体的打扮和端正的五官，深邃的轮廓和慵懒的神情彰显出那人本身的魅力。有种异样的感觉在心里荡漾开，坂本沉吟片刻，动了动喉结道:“…坂田先生的万事屋是指…所有事情都可包办对吗？”

似乎猜出他有别的意图，银时饶有兴趣地点点头，“只要力所能及。总之也不会有人提出特别无理亦或者是不现实的要求，大多数时间我们还是能保证完美服务的。”

“那我想下个委托。”坂本犹豫不决地开口，但是话已至此再也覆水难收，“能请你和我谈个恋爱吗？”

银时僵住了，“…哈？”

“…果然还是太无理了吧，你还是当做……”

“谈恋爱不行。”银时果断地打断他本来准备自己率先推脱掉的话头，微皱着眉开始更加仔细地打量起了坂本，猩红色的眸中泛起点点微光，语气倒显得有些轻松过头，“上床可以。”

坂本愣住了，“？？？”

“三倍价钱。”银时掰出三根手指在他面前晃了晃，“不想试试？”

 

◇

 

最后还是可耻地屈服在了性欲之下。

生理需求这种东西是无法克制住的，仔细想想自己忙前忙后也有几个月没开过荤了，光临微笑酒吧的次数都远比以前少得多，做生意跑应酬忙得他焦头烂额，挤满海马区的只有近来的商业合作相关事宜，哪顾得上解决性欲。

…今日莅临高杉家的酒宴就意味着仅仅是今晚他有足够的时间做关于生意以外的事情。好不容易闲下来的时光里干点有意义的事情倒也不错只是…这样真的就算是有意义了吗。坂本不太懂自己为什么要鬼使神差地答应那种荒诞无稽的业务，他不该这样的。

不该这样的——却又为何跟着那个人在酒宴结束后就在本会所的楼上开了间房，陷进柔软床垫里看着解开领带和衬衫扣子的人发呆，袒露出来的白皙胸膛强势地夺着眼球，离不开的视线一刻未回避过。

“不脱衣服？”银时随口问了一句，动作从容且流畅地脱下衬衫扔在旁边的椅子上，望向坂本的眼神已经染上了点情欲，工作还得全方面做的到位才是。

“啊…”坂本闻言才开始伸手解开自己的衬衫扣，被邀请的人明显看着有些窘迫，“我还是不太懂为什么你会接下这样的委托…难道以前也接过吗？”

“没有啊。”银时靠近床边，熟练地跨坐上他的双腿，膝盖压上床沿往里面陷进去，主动地环上他的脖颈，掌心撩开他额前的碎发，表现出来的模样明显和自己所阐述的事情不符：“我第一次接这种委托。先前有听高杉提起过你，算是一直对你有点兴趣，今日一见倒是…没有令我失望。”

缺乏合理性的一番话语并不能成功说服素来追求清晰答案的坂本。猛地被拉近的气息萦绕在自己周身，放大的脸庞赫然出现在咫尺距离间，不自觉搭上那人腰侧的双手在触摸到皮肉的质感后如同电流漫过全身，像被注射了毒药似的心火开始燃烧。

…不能小看一个人的性欲。坂本暗了暗眼神，干涩的喉咙发出的音节沙哑又带着些许渴求：“坂田先生的说辞难免略有牵强之处。但是既然被主动勾引了的话，我若是不加以回应倒显得不解风情了。”

引诱似的缓缓环住皮肉紧实的腰间，指尖划过脊背凹陷的线条往上，仰头便毫不犹豫地送上技术娴熟的深吻，气氛骤然热情不少。显然卸下所有心理芥蒂，开始享受似的与人拥吻，暂时抛开个人的烦恼倒也是不错的体验…那个人同样是颇有技术含量地回应着自己的长吻，要说纯情绝对毫不沾边，本人却又自诩第一次接下这种委托，不断往自己口中大胆探入的舌尖倒是颇为洋洋得意。

指节轻覆在后背的肩胛骨处，感受到的骨骼轮廓深深地通过指尖传递到了大脑中枢，欲火愈来愈旺盛。他其实还没有试过和男人做爱，如今光是在唇上与人缠绵便足以挑起长久以来未曾得到过发泄的欲望，那人眼中的两抹红色印刻在自己眼中欲要压过澄澈蔚蓝浑浊一体。

情趣滋生的感觉，他怀疑自己是不是哪根筋答错了，以往和女人发生关系的时候根本没有过这种感觉，倒不如说是…不能让他完全变得兴奋起来，往往是索然无味的一场性爱，娇媚的呻吟自己也早已听厌。

握住面前人处于半勃状态下的性器，带着个人的见解和以往看的一些Gay片累积的经验，先是上手逗弄了一番，很快注意到因为起反应而时不时漏出两句低喘的银时，神经被二道刺激。

完了。完了完了。他怕不是真的不正常，竟然硬了起来。…虽然在这种情况下也是应该的。被激起的性需求支配着大脑控制着下一步的动作，他动用牙尖轻轻咬住那人的乳首，湿热的舌头甜刮过深粉乳粒便自然地开始吮吸了起来。

…耳边低吟阵阵，扰得心神不宁，却又欲罢不能。

早已被褪尽的身下衣物被随便地扔在了地毯上，往身侧摸索着银时刚刚放在边上的润滑油，闭着眼睛也能熟练地打开瓶盖涂满两手，最后锁定后穴的位置先是轻轻按压了几下。有点点透明粘稠的肠液在穴口周围打转，对准内体插入一根手指来完成开拓工作的第一步。

“呜呃…！”似是咬紧牙关的呻吟隐忍地半涌出喉间，殊不知这样的音色却比直接地叫出声更加性感。粗糙的手指在体内滑动着扩张，挺立起来的性器贴着小腹，稍稍发烫的脸颊蹭过坂本的卷发丝有点痒。“呼…坂本先生倒是知道怎么做，我以为、嗯啊、以为还得花点心思教你，看来是我多虑了。”

“啊哈哈哈，说实话对象换了个性别我还真有点不知所措，但是仔细想想其实也差不了多少。”坂本还有心思和他话对话地侃谈着，不断增加的手指被润滑油涂抹完后又沾满了穴内的肠液，自己下身的性器多少开始有点不耐烦了。“是时候了…再不进去的话，我也快到极限了啊。”

抱着银时转移到了双人床的中央，动作倒是几分绅士地掰开他的双腿，淌着水液的濡湿穴口松弛着，再难压抑下去的冲动终于付诸行动。坂本套弄了几下自己的性器，对上穴口的位置精准地进入，被强行成大一圈来承受着外来的巨物，身下人的表情显得有些扭曲，呼吸变得急促。

“哈啊…呜！”染上疼痛色彩的呻吟愈发销魂，让人发狂。不同于媚声媚气的尖嗓音，原本低沉磁性的声音变了个调显露出色情意味后更加令人兴奋难耐。

一旦开始了真正的肉体交欢，不管是男是女，接下来的步骤就几乎无差了。坂本扶着他的大腿外侧挺起下身往更深的地方进入，小幅度地开始抽送起来，愈来愈清晰的性感音色萦绕在耳边给耳膜挠着痒，眼底沾上的疯狂和迷恋驱使着他的意识发狠地在身下人的后穴里肆虐着。

加快的抽插总算是发出了床笫之欢时该有的声音，情事逐渐演变得激烈。挺腰不断往前的性器插进深处，被柔软又时而便紧缩一下的炽热肉壁包围着，脑子也开始发热。贯彻着以往做爱的经验不断操进最深的地方一次次地踩中身下人的敏感点，陡然拔高的音调似乎已经与本音脱节。

“坂田先生的里面倒是让人觉得很舒服呢…很温暖啊。”恶趣味地出言调侃一下增添情趣，坂本发狠地操着身下已经有些瘫软无力的人，戏谑的语气倒是掌握得恰好。在需要刺激到达高潮的性爱中他倒是不会怯懦，尽可能地表现出不同以往的粗暴，却也不失分寸，失去温柔的外壳只剩下最直接的欲望操控着身体的动作。

“…待会儿射在里面也没关系吧？”  
“嗯、嗯啊啊！随你喜欢好了…呜、呃啊！”

细细推敲一下真是糟糕的对话。

五指插进柔软发间，触碰到的头皮分给指腹丝丝温热，被两腿夹紧腰侧的坂本重新与银时拥吻起来，贪婪地吻过他所有的部位，一路舔吻到滚烫的喉咙，挑逗似的含住突出的喉结。还在往内深入的阴茎与敏感的肠壁激烈地摩擦着，碰撞出的水声于耳边片刻未停。

此刻又拿出自身的温柔来小心仔细地封住那人的唇瓣，汲取到的甜味唾液有一半都充斥着草莓牛奶的甜腻，奶香味盘旋在舌尖的味蕾之上。快速抽插数十次后往内部射出一股滚烫的浊流，溢满肠壁，顺着肠液一同流出穴口，两种液体交融在一起，汗液浸湿床单被套。

…别致的体验，坂本恍惚地走着神，高杉和桂做爱的时候，是不是也像这样。

飘飘然的感觉，感觉心神被从大脑剥夺后带上云霄，快感将近麻痹了身体知觉。

莫名很想俯下身去伏在银时的耳旁边轻轻和他说一句，“坂田先生，我很中意你。”

那个人没说话，只是闭着一只眼睛朝自己这边投以视线，猜不透的复杂。

 

◇

 

后来那家会所的楼上酒店房间成了他们约会的老地方。

什么都没改变，却又有什么东西改变了。——譬如时间久了，和坂本做爱银时就不收钱了，看起来像是便宜了某人，却也昭示着某种感情正在愈演愈烈。擅自萌芽，已经破土而出。

今晚十点再会。

 

完

 

【草率地完了】  
我循环trouble maker一整天了我快听吐了还是觉得这首歌十分色情）


End file.
